


Rescuing Wander

by xBooxBooxBear



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hater is hard and confusing to write, Hater is secretly a cinnamon roll, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I really need to get better with tags, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Rescue, Secret Relationship, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peepers sighed and tried to reason with his boss. “Lord Hater, this is madness! We aren’t good guys or heroes! We don't do rescue missions!”</p><p>Hater stared at Peepers long before he straightened himself up and replied, “No, I’m not a good guy or a hero, Peepers. I’m just a villain taking what’s mine. Either you’re with me or you’re not. I’m still going after Wander.” He turned away and made for the ship’s exit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing Wander

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for WoY and grop is Hater difficult to write! Sorry if he seems ooc, I tried my best.

Lord Hater stormed down the hallway of his ship, rage glistened in his black eyes, fists clenched while green lightning surged through his bones as he made his way towards the ship’s exit.

“Sir, please! We have a galaxy to conquer! We don’t have time for this!” Commander Peepers pleaded for his boss to listen as he followed behind.

Hater ignored Peepers. Nothing his second-in-command could say would stop him.

“Sir, I can’t believe you’re doing this! Who cares if another villain has Wander? He won’t be able to distract you anymore! He’s finally out of our way! This is good!”

“Good!?” Hater screeched and whirled around to face Peepers. The electric bolts on his arms intensified up to his shoulders and the loud crackling of thunder roared. His face; Peepers had seen Hater’s angry face many times before but none of those compared to how utterly terrifying this one was. He cowered slightly as Hater towered over him with that wild white rage. “How is this good, Peepers?! Wander is mine! No other villain is going to take him from me!"

Peepers sighed and tried to reason with his boss. “Lord Hater, this is madness! We aren’t good guys or heroes! We don't do rescue missions!”

Hater stared at Peepers long and hard before he straightened himself up and replied, “No, I’m not a good guy or a hero, Peepers. I’m just a villain taking what’s mine. Either you’re with me or you’re not but I’m still going after Wander.” He turned away and made for the ship’s exit. 

* * *

 

The skeleton lord didn’t know much about this new enemy; In fact, he’d never even seen the other villain. He’d only seen his ship and heard of him conquering planets, just like Hater. He wasn’t much of a threat. In fact, he wasn’t even considered a threat to someone as supreme as Lord Hater. He didn’t know what to expect from this invasion into the lesser villain’s ship but he didn’t care at the moment. All he knew was he was going to raise hell on the guy once he found Wander.

He zapped his way into the enemy’s ship. Strange plant-like creatures with long stem-like necks, jagged teeth and eyes popping in different directions off their neck. They were gross and creepy and made the skeleton lord grimace in disgust. He aimed his fingers at the incoming creatures, zapping his lightening powers at them. They screeched in pain and either fell to the floor or recovered and started firing strange purple needles at him. Lord Hater dodged their attacks and zapped his way through the countless creatures while he searched for the ship’s prison chamber.

For the past few days, he’d been conquering planets without the presence of that fuzzy orange nomad. Indeed, it had been nice to finally focus on his work but he’d never admit that he missed him. It was true he always portrayed detest and annoyance towards Wander but secretly, he was infatuated with him. Every little thing that fuzzy nomad did was adorable and secretly warmed him to the core.

No one knew.

No one could see through the performance he gave off. No one except Wander. He always saw through him. Despite that he tried to deny and hide his feelings, Wander could always see the truth. Eventually, Lord Hater couldn’t hide nor deny his feelings for the wandering weirdo and gave into them but only when he and Wander were alone. Hater had to keep it a secret for his reputation and Wander respected it, now that he knew how he truly felt.

So during the night, they’d sneak off from their friends and comrades to spend alone time together. At first, Hater was uncomfortable about the whole thing. He was paranoid someone would find out and he just wasn’t good with expressing his feelings but as he spent more time with Wander he relaxed and slowly opened himself up. 

Eventually, he was the one reaching for Wander's hand when they'd take their evening stroll on a nearby planet. Wander would look at him with that big dopey grin and the skeleton lord couldn't stop from smiling himself. Their strolls would end once they found a good spot to sit, where they’d cuddle and share a picnic together. They’d gaze up at the stars and enjoy the warmth of the other. After their nightly picnic, Hater would scoop Wander up and place him in his lap. Wander would snuggle up against his chest then pull out his banjo and serenade to Hater while occasionally planting soft kisses along his jawline.

Being with Wander made Hater feel special. He’d never felt loved by another person (besides Peepers and his watchdogs) before. He always felt like a rejected loser when it came to relationships. They were always one-sided. He gave his all but in the end, it crumbled into dust and blow back into his face. With Wander, it was different. He always cared about him, even when Hater was in denial or even when he used to try and kill him. He didn’t feel like a loser in the eyes of Wander. He felt loved and cared for.

And that was why he was going to rescue him.

It had been two weeks since he’d last seen the orange wayfarer. Peepers had been annoyingly persisting that they take over planets on the other side of the galaxy. His second-in-command had been keeping a close eye on him after he caught Hater returning to the ship late one night so there was no way he could sneak off and tell Wander.

And he hated it.

He hated being away from his Wander for so long and without even telling him why. His heart strings were tugged at the thought of Wander, staring up at the night sky, waiting for him. There had been a few times where he almost gave in and told Peepers about his relationship with Wander but if his commander knew, he’d do any and everything to prevent him from seeing the wayfarer. Despite that he, Lord Hater, was in charge.

However, when Sylvia popped up on their screen, demanding they return Wander, everything changed. He felt his heart stop when he saw the look on her face once they informed her that they didn’t have him. Of course, she didn’t believe him at first until they showed her the whole ship as proof. When she finally believed him, her face was filled with utter fear. Wander had been missing for days and she didn’t have a clue where he was. She’d asked all around and no one else had seen him either. She’d hoped that Hater at least had him, if anyone, but when she finally got in contact with them, she’d be proven wrong and the worry and fear renewed.

As soon as Hater was informed that Wander had been missing, he took over. He demanded the watchdogs turn the ship around and search for Wander. Peepers, of course, protested against it. When asked why, Hater either ignored him or said that he wasn’t going to let another villain have Wander.

He spent three days searching for his little lover. He didn’t sleep. He didn’t eat. He was too worried and filled with rage. He was going to destroy whoever took Wander from him. Finally, the watchdogs reported that the new villain, Malice, had taken him for whatever reason. Without further delay, Hater ordered they make haste and find the ship.

Hater hadn’t noticed the blood all over his cloak as he slammed his fists into the skulls of Malice’s minions. He was blinded by white rage. All he wanted to do was find Wander.

He growled furiously and yanked one of the weird looking minions by its neck and demanded for Wander’s whereabouts. When it refused to comply, he snapped its neck then threw the lifeless body onto the floor. He knew that Wander would completely disapprove for that but at the moment he didn’t care. He had to find Wander and make sure he was okay.

Hater didn’t realize until it was too late that he was surrounded by nearly hundreds of underlings. His eye sockets narrowed. He raised his hands above his head and summoned a huge sphere of green lightening. He roared in anger and released it. The lightening bounced off his hands and zapped all the minions surrounding him. They cried out as they were charged with volts of pure twisted electricity. Hater screamed again, releasing another beam at the oncoming underlings.

“Sir!” He heard Commander Peepers call him.

Lord Hater stopped and glanced down to find Peepers by his side with watchdogs flowing into the room.

“Peepers?”

His second in command stared at him with that one eye filled with resilience and determination. He nodded and said, “Go, sir. We’ll take care of these fools. We’ll teach them a lesson in what happens when you take Lord Hater’s most hated enemy!”

Hater smiled at Peepers. “Thanks Peepers.”

“Go, sir!”

Lord Hater nodded and ran in a different direction. He could hear Peepers giving orders to the watchdogs and the sound of their lasers going off. He smiled to himself and focused on finding Wander.

He ran down the maze of halls. He growled in frustration, not knowing where Wander was being kept. Every door he opened was either a closet or a room full of minions. Just when he was about to think this was all hopeless, he entered a dark dreary room filled with prison cells; he finally found it.

“Wander?” He called out. “You in here?”

His only answer was the sound of water dripping off the pipes. The room gave off a foul rusty smell. There were no lights except from the door he’d entered and from overhead in the cracks in the floor. He used his power, reviving a small amount of dying lightbulbs which allowed slightly more light.

The skeletal lord walked into the dreary room, glancing between cells through the dim lighting. He could scarcely make out other prisoners, all which were sniffling and terrified at the sight of him. Normally, he’d soak it in but something about their reaction was unsettling. It had him wondering what Malice had done to them.

His attention was caught when he heard that familiar voice trying to reassure everyone that it was going to be okay.

Hater called out. “Wander?!”  

“H-Hater?” Wander gasped.

Hater let out a breath of relief when he heard Wander’s voice. He ran towards the source of Wander’s voice, however, he wasn’t able to see clearly from that end. It seemed the deeper he ran the darker it was. No matter how many times he tried to revive the lightbulbs, they wouldn’t light. He reverted to summoning a small ball of electricity and held it in his hand. He continued his search for Wander, still not able to find his small lover even with the light.

 “Wander, where are you?” He looked around desperately.

“Over here, Hatey.” His heart sank when he heard how hoarse and strained it was.

Hater glanced to his right and approached the nearest cell. He gripped the bar of the cell then rose his hand to allow his ball of light into the prison. He could scarcely see the nomad through the thin lighting but he was able to make out Wander’s figure slumped against the prison wall. He didn’t dare make the light bigger for fear it would accidentally strike Wander.

“Wander?”

The little orange nomad smiled weakly at the skeleton. “Hiya Hater. I was hopin’ Sylvia would find me but I sure am glad to see you did.” His green eyes met Hater’s black. “Where didja go?”

Hater frowned at the last question. The foreign feeling of guilt washed over him. His eyes fell to the floor, not able to look back. “I went to the other side of the galaxy to, you know, conquer planets and stuff.”

“Ah Hater.” Wander’s smile faltered. “I know you’re a busy guy ‘n all but yea kinda left without saying anythin’ to me. I was worried something might’ve happened to you.”

“Pssssh, I’m the greatest villain in the galaxy, which I’m trying to take over. I can’t always-” He stopped when the prison cell lights came all the way on.

He glanced up at the ceiling, squinting his eyes as the direct light hit his pupils. He looked back at Wander and gasped at the horror before him. Now that he could fully see him, he wished he hadn’t.

Wander’s face was swollen and bruised. His right eye was dark purple, nearly swollen shut. He had a thick, jagged slash in the middle of his face where his nose would be. Old dried up blood stained his bottom lip. Thick huge bruises on his ribs and stomach followed with deep bloody gashes painted over his orange fur, staining it with its ruby color. There were a number of particular punctured marks all over his body. His once gorgeous orange fur was matted and tangled and no longer held the sunlight’s gleam. His body was slumped against the wall, almost lifeless with his bleeding wrists chained above his head.

Hater had never seen Wander with so much as a scratch on him. To see this, to see the suffering in those eyes…it made him feel sick, guilty, hurt and enraged.  

“Wander, what happened to you?” His voice first full of concern then flared to rage. He narrowed his eyes and his features darkened. “Who did this to you?”

“Aw Hatey, you really do care about me.” Wander smiled weakly again, oblivious to the anger steaming off the skeleton lord.

Lord Hater’s anger quickly diminished. His face somehow blushed and he crossed his arms, turning his head away in denial. “What? Ew, no way. So gross but like-” He glanced back at Wander. “-seriously who did this to you?”

“Oh, I did.” An almost hiss-like whisper answered.

Both boys glanced in the direction of the voice. Malice stood tall and proud at the doorway. He sneered at Hater and slowly strolled over towards him. The newest villain had a blobby body with weird snake-like tendril buds waving around, no legs and almost tyrannosaurus rex arms with sharp claws. His long neck appeared slimy with green goo with eyeballs popping out of his neck. Around his head looked like poisonous petals grew out of his skin. He had sharp thin teeth jagging in every direction and red snail-like eyes glowing. The villain looked like some sort of mutant snail plant monster.

Hater grimaced at the ugly alien before him. “Ew, yuck! What the grop?! Ugh, you’re so gross!”

“Hater, that’s not very nice.” Wander commented.

“I don’t care, Wander. He’s so gross!”

Malice cleared his throat, regaining the skeleton’s attention. “I’m surprised to see you here, Lord Hater. I never expected such an extravagant villain, such as yourself, come to this wandering hobo’s aid. I expected his zbornak but you, this is different.” Malice laughed and looked towards Wander in the cage. “He’s such a nuisance, isn’t he? He’s foiled in my plans for the last time. Right when I was about to conquer a planet and become ruler, he’d pop out of nowhere, play that stupid banjo and sing about being friends! He’s some sort of magic hillbilly or something! He doesn’t do anything yet he beats me and I’ve had it! That’s why I kidnapped him. That’s why I tortured him. His spirit needs to be crushed! Do you like his injuries, Lord Hater? Do you like the love bites I planted all over his body? I feed off blood, y’know. His is a little tangy for my taste but hearing him scream as I bite is well worth it.”

 “I’LL KILL YOU!” He screamed in rage and punched Malice onto the floor. “I’LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO MY WANDER!” The electricity exploded out of the skeleton’s fingertips, flowing unsteady and wild.

“Hater!” Wander cried out.

The dark alien rolled away, dodging the bolts. He glared up at Hater, seeing the crazed look in those wild eyes. “Kill me?! Your Wander? I thought Wander was your most hated enemy?!”

He could only stare for a second before he was zapped. He yelped, feeling his body tremble with the volts. He glowered at Hater again. He quickly fired purple poison liquid from his hands at Hater. The skeleton dodged out of the way but continued to zap at him.

Malice growled and aimed his tendrils towards the skeletal lord. The buds opened up to reveal carnivorous flowers. They screeched and flew towards Hater. They latched onto his arms and bit his bones. Malice grinned in twisted glee when he saw the buds leeching onto him. However, to his dismay, he didn’t react. He didn’t scream in agonizing pain.

“Hey! Why aren’t you feeling any pain under your skin?”

“Um, hello? I’m a skeleton! I don’t have skin!” Lord Hater remarked before he snapped the tendrils off him, wrenching the leech plants off right the villain’s body.

Malice screamed in agony. The tendrils screeched before they withered onto the ground. Blood oozed out of his back. The flames of agony engulfed the alien, he glowered spitefully at Hater. He charged for Hater and slammed his body into Hater’s. The collided onto the ground. He opened his large mouth, and poured a purple liquid onto Hater’s face. The toxic water didn’t affect his bones but it burned his eyes. Hater roared in pain.

“Hatey!” Wander cried out.

Wander watched the two fight. He begged for them to stop but it hurt his throat to raise his voice. It was so scratched and strained from the screaming inflicted from Malice’s tortures. He attempted to sit up to get a better view of his Hatey, the pain was excruciating but he had to make sure he was okay. Malice had been cruel to him but he forgave him. Hater on the other hand, wouldn’t be forgiving and it would be more painful than what he was currently feeling. He didn’t want to see Hater get hurt too. He wished he could stop them from fighting. Violence didn’t solve anything, it only worsened everything. He honestly couldn’t do much except plea for Hater to stop and hope he listened.

Lord Hater let out a fierce roar. He erupted with pain and anger. Lime green electricity flared like a wild fire. Malice shrieked as his body pulsed with pure voltage. Hater’s powerful jolts zapped Malice off him and threw him to the other side of the room.

Malice quickly recovered and started spewing out his poisonous liquid again. It managed to catch on Hater, this time it was like acid on his bones. He screamed but sparked his power back.

The two aliens fired their powers at each other. The poisonous liquid and green lightening striking managed to strike, causing an explosion. They both froze at the blast until Hater gave Malice an evil and vicious grin. He started rapid firing on Malice again while closing in on him. Malice panicked and continued firing at Hater, this time using his poisonous cloud gas. However, that only made it worse. With each zap on the cloud caused a bigger explosion.

Just before Malice was out the door, he fired a dart towards Hater but he wasn’t quick enough. Hater quickly zapped the dart causing another explosion, this time hitting Malice and even himself.

“Hater!” Wander screeched through his strained throat. Both villains were engulfed in a fiery cloud.

However, to his relief, when the cloud faded, he saw Hater leaning down to pick up his fallen jaw and one of his arms a little burnt but otherwise fine, hovering over Malice’s unconscious and seared body, ready to end him.

“Hater, please don’t destroy him.”

Hater glared over at Wander. “Don’t destroy him? Look what he did to you!”

Wander offered him a soft smile. “I appreciate that you care about my well-being ‘n all but vengeance is never the way. There’s some good in him. I mean, he kept me alive. That outta count for something good.”

Hater groaned. “But Wander~!”

“Please, Hatey?”

Hater groaned again but reluctantly obeyed. He threw the unconscious body on the floor (not without childishly kicking it) and walked towards Wander’s cell. He gripped the bars and was about to yank them off their hinges when Wander stopped him.

“Hater, before yea free me, do you mind freeing the others first? They’ve been in here longer and went through way more stuff than I did.”

Lord Hater swallowed his groan but nodded. If this is what Wander wanted; he’d do it. So, he did. He walked to each cell with a prisoner residing inside and removed enough bars for the other creatures to escape. Some thanked him others waited until Hater left before dispersing.

When he finally freed all the imprisoned inhabitants, he returned to Wander’s cell, looking less than pleased but seeing that smile on Wander’s face made it worth the while. He yanked the bars off their hinges then tossed them aside. He entered the cell, walked up to the chains and carefully yanked them off, freeing his wanderer. Then, he knelt down and for once, ever so gently, scooped up Wander into his arm.

Wander winced and whimpered quietly but he didn’t let the pain show. He smiled up at Hater, lovingly.

“Thanks for coming me, Hatey.”

“Pft,” He glanced around then looked at Wander with worried eyes. “You are okay, though, right? Are you in any pain?”

“Ah Hater, the only pain I feel is from being away from you for so long.” He smiled sweetly.

Hater blushed but he couldn’t help but feel the foreign feeling of guilt return at Wander’s words. He knew they were meant to be cute and sweet but all he felt was regret and remorse for leaving without a word. “Uh, look, I didn’t mean to not let you know what was happening. Peepers said I was distracted and wanted me to focus on conquering planets. So, uh, I didn’t get a chance to tell you and like, uh-” He shut his eyes and fought against the next words in his mouth but they came out anyways. “I’m sorry.”

Wander’s smile grew. He leaned up and attempted to kiss Hater’s jaw. Lord Hater leaned down and captured Wander’s lips with his. After the soft gentle peck, he leaned down and carefully pressed their foreheads together as he carried Wander out of the prison chambers and back onto his ship.

 

 


End file.
